1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable cover for provision on a cable that extends out from an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector cover for attachment to an electrical connector is known (e.g., see the specification of JP 5664921B). The connector cover is used for making a 90° change, for example, in the orientation of an electrical wire that extends out from the housing of the electrical connector. The cover disclosed in the specification of JP 5664921B is attached to the housing of the electrical connector.
The cover has a pair of divided bodies. These two divided bodies are joined to each other so as to sandwich one end portion of the housing of the electrical connector, thus forming the cover. The electrical wire extending out from the electrical connector passes through a passage formed in the cover. In the cover disclosed in the specification of JP 5664921B, the electrical wire is bent approximately 90° to form an “L” shape. Also, a corrugated tube is attached to the exit of the cover. The corrugated tube is attached to the cover by being sandwiched between the pair of divided bodies. The electrical wire extends from the cover interior to the outside of the cover via the corrugated tube. An electrical wire protection rib is provided in the vicinity of the portion of the electrical wire where one end of the corrugated tube is arranged.
The electrical wire protection rib is provided on one of the divided bodies and extends toward the other divided body. Before the two divided bodies are joined to each other, the electrical wire is arranged in the one divided body. One end of the corrugated tube is also aligned with the one divided body. The other divided body is then joined to the one divided body in this state. Accordingly, the electrical wire and the one end of the corrugated tube are housed in the cover. The one end of the corrugated tube is also sandwiched by the cover. Due to the electrical wire protection rib, the electrical wire is prevented from reaching a position where it would be sandwiched between the one end of the corrugated tube and the cover. This therefore prevents the electrical wire from being sandwiched between the corrugated tube and the divided bodies. Also, the pair of divided bodies are joined to each other in the state where the electrical wire is supported by the electrical wire protection rib. This therefore makes it possible to prevent the electrical wire from being sandwiched between the joined surfaces of the pair of divided bodies. The above configuration suppresses wire breakage.